


graffitied love

by catradcras



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Violentine, cute stuff, first fic on here, in the same universe but not the same timeline, tenn is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradcras/pseuds/catradcras
Summary: clementine discovers graffiti around the school.





	graffitied love

“Hey Clem! Check this out.” Louis’ over-eager voice called out to her as soon as she stepped out from the dorms and onto the main campus. AJ was trailing behind her before she heard him mutter something about Tenn and ran off to the picnic tables.

 

It was very early in the morning, the sun had barely risen, causing half of the courtyard to be covered in a shadow and the other half engulfed in a soft light. Clementine and AJ had gotten up early to do their usual morning patrol and lookout sessions.

 

She quickly scanned the area and noticed that Tenn and Louis were the only ones out and about. Which she would have thought was unusual any other day, but they had been through a lot lately and it makes sense they weren’t asleep. The others were probably asleep, which was also understandable.

 

“What is it Louis?” Clementine asked, walking over to the closest corner of the courtyard where Louis was staring at something.

 

He only flicked his head towards a panel of wood leaning up against the admin building.

 

Clementine looked at Louis to see if she could tell what was happening based on his facial expression, he only had a massive ear-to-ear smile. Meaning it could be anything. She pushed past him and grabbed the board, inspecting it.

 

Louis snicked as she read aloud, “my gf is better than you.” Clementine could feel her face go red as her eyes then trailed to the small carved hearts around the statement. She flipped the board around and replaced it back against the admin building. She headed back towards the dorm rooms.

 

“Someone’s got it bad!!” He yelled after her he yelled in between laughter.

 

Clementine knew exactly who had written it, she knew that handwriting anywhere. This led Clementine to wonder if she had written more things in other places around the school. Her face grew even redder at the thought of that, she looked at the floor, scurrying off to Violet’s room.

 

She stood in front of the door, creaking it open slowly to see if her girlfriend was awake. The blonde teen was curled up facing the wall, Clementine didn’t know what to do now. Was she supposed to wake her up or just go back outside and wait for her to get up.

 

She was cut of by the sound of her girlfriend’s morning voice, “Morning Clem.” She flipped herself slowly and began to sit up, rubbing at her eyes. Clementine stepped into the room and shut the door behind her slowly.

 

Once in the room, Clementine found herself admiring how pretty her girlfriend is, her hair was all messy and her morning voice was to die for. Clementine wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now.

 

“Earth to Clem?” Violet asked slowly, brushing her hair back into place with her hand and getting out of her bed.

 

Clementine shook her head and cleared her throat, focusing herself on the reason she came. “Louis found something written on a wooden board up against the admin building.” She spoke faster than normal, fiddling with her hands and looking towards the panelled floor.

 

“Oh yeah that. What about it?” Violet asked, suddenly worried that Clementine found it weird or creepy. “Did it cross a line? Was it too weird, creepy—”

 

Clementine cut off her rambling by closing the gap between them, the kiss was short and sweet but still enough to leave both girls unable to function properly.

 

“I thought it was sweet.” Clementine told the extremely flustered girl, giving her a genuine smile.

 

“I-uh…” Violet looked at the floorboards, as she struggled for the right words. She seemed to do that a lot around Clementine. “I’m glad,” she settled on, looking back up at the girl, returning her smile.

 

A comfortable silence fell around the two girls, this happened quite frequently, they were both just so encaptivated with each other constantly. They were teased quite often about it from the rest of the group but they usually just received a “fuck off” from Violet and a snicker from Clementine.  

“Was that the only thing written about me?” Clementine nervously asked, a dark shade of red growing on her cheeks and ears.

 

“Which one did you even see?” Violet asked, basically answering her question. She decided not to tease her girlfriend about how red her face was right now.  

 

“Louis pointed it out actually, it said ‘my gf is better than you’.” She finally took notice that violet wasn’t wearing her sleeveless jacket, just the long-sleeve and t-shirt, she thought she looked cute. Actually, Clementine always thought Violet looked cute, even when she was trying to act tough.

 

“Shit, he could at least have shown you this poem I wrote about you.” She smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“There is a poem?”

 

“Yep. I’m not telling you where it is though, you have to find it.” She said playfully, reaching for her jacket.

 

“Challenge accepted.” She smirked, heading out for the day with her girlfriend at her side.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, this is my first time writing a fic i guess. i hope it was decent!   
> i still have to get used to this site. 
> 
> follow me on twitter if ya want i guess @elliescomics


End file.
